Xian Tai
by EzuraJinryuu
Summary: Xian Tai, el que no es ni de aquí ni de allá. un chico de 18 años dedicado a las artes marciales desde los 10 años. A sus 17 años se adentra en una investigación muy personal ya que su maestro ha sido asesinado a manos de un japonés, por lo que va a Japón. Logrará descubrir quién fue y por qué lo ha hecho? Basada en algunas peliculas de artes marciales tanto viejas como recientes.
1. Capítulo 1- Un nuevo estudiante

-ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA, ENTRA AQUÍ PARA SABER UN POCO SOBRE LA MECÁNICA DE LA REDACCIÓN:

https/docs.(ge-doble o-ge-ele-e)/document/d/1K1I8TUcFKjbt32u93te-VVPo12uFdRzD2laeCO2T7TU/edit?usp=sharing

 _Es 2 de Abril del 2017, y ya es el segundo día de clases en Erukanshima, Japón. Todos los jóvenes se encaminan al instituto, y entre tantos hay un grupo de 3 chicos, uno de ellos de apariencia coreana, de pelo muy corto y negro y ojos café, otro parecía ser un americano de pelo rubio y medio largo, ojos azules y llevaba gafas, y el que se encontraba entre ellos parecía ser japonés, de pelo medio largo y negro, y ojos color café. Todos ellos vestían un saco negro, una camisa blanca de botones por debajo del saco, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón negro, y unos zapatos negros, el cual parecía ser el uniforme masculino del instituto._

Chico 1:- Espero que hayamos quedado en las mismas clases, no me gustaría estar rodeado de gente desconocida... -comenta el de aspecto coreano, hablando en japonés- Qué dices tú, Simone?

Simone:- Por mí está bien quedar en diferentes clases, Kim... -responde el americano, hablando el mismo idioma.

Chico 3:- Por cierto, chicos... -el japonés voltea a ver a ambos, hablando en japonés- Han oído que Sugata se fue a America?

Kim:- Tienes razón, Otoko... -responde el de pelo corto, mirando al suelo intrigado- Y también dijeron que tendremos un estudiante de intercambio que viene de China.

Simone:- Son rumores, no creo que Sugata se haya ido sin antes decirnos... -voltea a ver al japones- Pero, según escuché de los profesores de deportes, ese chico sacó una calificación perfecta en todas las pruebas de resistencia física, justo como nosotros.

Otoko:- Tú lo has dicho, Simone... -le sonríe de medio lado al rubio y se cruza de brazos- Sólo son rumores.

?:- **Muévanse!** -se escucha una voz detrás del grupo de chicos, quienes se giran para ver qué pasaba.

 _A lo lejos se logra apreciar a un chico de piel morena, pelo negro y largo suelto, vestía sólamente una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones negros, y zapatos chinos negros. El chico parecía ir muy rapido, y a unos centímetros de los chicos, el chico moreno los rodea con rapidez, y luego sigue corriendo hacia donde iba._

Kim:- **Vaya, ese es muy rápido!** -exclama sorprendido al ver que el chico se alejaba a una gran velocidad.

Otoko:- **_Qué demo..._** -murmura sorprendido al notar que en el suelo se había marcado la suela de un zapato derecho, y unos centimetros después se nota la marca de un zapato izquierdo- ( _Es muy hábil, alguien corriendo a esa velocidad se hubiera tropezado o chocado con nosotros, pero él sólo nos esquivó y siguió su rumbo a la misma velocidad a la que iba!)_

Simone:- Ese chico es un extranjero... -comenta un poco serio, ajustando sus gafas- Su tono de piel no es normal si lo comparamos con la de los japoneses.. Crees que sea el de los rumores, Otoko?

Otoko:- **Olvida a ese! Debemos apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde!** -exclama y sigue caminando, pero ahora más apresurado- Ya nos lo encontraremos mañana!

 _Los tres chicos apresuran el paso un poco sorprendidos por lo que hizo aquel chico._

 ** _Media hora más tarde..._**

 _Después de la ceremonia de apertura de clases, Otoko, Simone, y Kim entran en una aula y disponen a buscar unos asientos que estén al fondo del salón._

Kim:- Creen que ese chico vaya a estudiar en este instituto? -se sienta en un asiento cerca de la ventana.

Simone:- Debe de... -se ajusta las gafas a la par que se sienta- Fue por unos segundos, pero pude notar que su ropa y la nuestra era la misma, pero sin el saco negro.

Otoko:- Ojalá pudiera tenerlo frente a frente y ver si tiene alguna cualidad como nosotros.. -comenta intrigado, sentándose cerca de los chicos- Me ha bastado con lo que he visto para sentir la ansiedad por luchar contra él!

 _Unos segundos después llega el maestro, y el silencio reina en el salón. El profesor tenía el pelo corto, ojos marrones, complexión un poco delgada, vestía un traje negro con una camiseta blanca por debajo del traje, una corbata azul, y usaba gafas._

P. Watson:- Good Morning -habla el profesor con una voz algo áspera, y los estudiantes le devuelven el saludo tal cual el profesor lo dijo- Mi nombre es Wätschenger Shinji, soy su maestro de Inglés, y lamento no venir ayer.

 _En ese momento entra un chico de piel morena, pelo negro y largo suelto, vestía sólamente una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones negros, y unos zapatos chinos negros. Tanto Otoko como sus dos amigos se sorprenden al ver que era ese chico otra vez. El chico moreno llevaba un papel escrito en japonés, y tímidamente se lo da al maestro._

P. Watson:- Es para mí? -pregunta en japonés, pero al no recibir respuesta toma el papel y procede a leerlo- _"A quien corresponda... Por este medio informo que el estudiante Chuen Xian Tai no comprende el idioma Japonés, sin embargo, el Inglés, Español, Cantonés, y Tailandés los comprende a la perfección. Si en el salón de clases hay alguien que hable alguno de esos cuatro idiomas, asigne al estudiante Chuen con ese estudiante si ambos tienen la mayoría de las clases juntos, por favor. Muchas gracias..."_ -murmura para sí mismo, luego le regresa la hoja de papel al moreno- Este estudiante es Chuen Xian Tai, no comprende el japonés, pero habla y entiende el Inglés, Español, Cantonés, y Tailandés... -continuaba hablando en japonés, con el moreno mirándolo extrañado ya que había escuchado su nombre- Si alguien de aquí puede hablar cualquiera de esos idiomas, levante la mano.

 _Inmediatamente dos personas levantan la mano. La primer persona era Simone. La otra persona era una chica que parecía ser japonesa, su pelo era negro y de un estilo parecido al de Otoko, y vestía con el uniforme de las chicas, el cual era una camisa blanca debajo de un saco negro, una falta negra con rayas blancas, y unas zapatillas negras. El maestro observa pensativo a ambos mientras Xian Tai veía al maestro un poco confundido._

P. Watson:- Saquen su papel con el horario, por favor -les dice a ambos chicos y asienten con la cabeza, y luego el profesor voltea a ver a Xian Tai- Let me check your schedule real quick, please.

Xian:- Wait a second... -mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y del bolsillo derecho saca otro papel similar al anterior y se lo acerca al profesor- Here your go, sir.

 _Simone y la chica sacan un papel parecido al de Xian Tai, y se lo dan al profesor. El profesor compara los tres papeles, y solo uno no coincidió con lo que esperaba. Le regresa el papel que no coincidió a su dueño, quien era Simone, y éste se sienta antes que el profesor se lo dijese._

P. Watson:- Presentate al chico, por favor -le regresa el papel a la chixa y al moreno.

Yuko:- Hola! Mi nombre es Fuwa Yuko, y puedo hablar español e inglés, mucho gusto! -responde en español animada, y le sonríe al moreno- Espero que podamos llevarnos bien! -le acerca su mano derecha, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Xian:- S-Sí... -responde con un poco de timidez, y se sonroja a la vez que estrecha su mano con la de la japonesa.

P. Watson:- Mr. Chuen, from now on, you're going to be with Fuwa Yuko in all your classds, got it? -observa al moreno y le sonríe tratando de animarlo.

Xian:- Yes, sir -responde ligeramente contento.

 _Después de eso, Xian Tai al lado de Yuko ya que ella le explicaba lo que decía el profesor._ _Media hora después termina la clase, y Xian Tai se levanta de su asiento, y después saca su horario._

Xian:- _Damn, I don't know where the next class is..._ -murmura un poco frustrado, y trata de recordar en qué salón se encontraba la siguiente clase.

Yuko:- You don't know where the next class is, right? Remember, you and I will be in the same classes together! -le sonríe al chico, haciendo que éste se sonroje y le regrese la sonrisa- So you shouldn't leave me, or you'll get lost.

Xian-Tai:- O-Okay... -comenta algo contento- We should leave, or we'll be late for the next class.

Yuko:- **You're right!** -exclama sorprendida, y toma el brazo del moreno y salen del aula apresurados.

 _Otoko, Kim, y Simone se encontraban ya en la siguiente clase, en la cual estaban los tres juntos. Los tres estaban de pie cerca de tres asientos al final del aula, al igual que la clase anterior._

Otoko:- **Me han entrado unos deseos de ver qué puede hacer!** -exclama emocionado apretando su puño, mirándolo con determinación.

Kim:- No comprendo, no ha hecho nada como para que quieras enfrentarlo -comenta algo confundido.

Simone:- Creo que yo lo comprendo... -se ajusta sus gafas y voltea a ver a los dos chicos con una sonrisa de medio lado- Si sabe hablar Inglés, Chino, Español, y Tailandés, eso quiere decir que ha estado en los paises donde hablan esos idiomas.

Otoko:- **Claro que sí!** -exclama animado y se pone en una pose de pelea fingida, lanzando ligeros golpes al aire- Si no me equivoco, **debe saber como un mínimo de 3 artes marciales!**

Kim:- **Comprendo!** -exclama sorprendido y contento a la vez, pero se le va tan pronto como apareció- Pero eso no lo hace más letal?

Simone:- Te equivocas, Kim... -se pone en pose de pelea de boxeo, subiendo los puños a la altura de la nariz y flexionando levemente las piernas con la izquierda adelantada, dejando un espacio entre ellas, y empieza a dar pequeños saltos- Nadie tan joven podría ejecutar perfectamente 3 estilos diferentes de pelea, yo con esfuerzo puedo ejecutar el boxeo y Kickboxing a la vez, aunque eso depende del usuario.

Kim:- Por cierto, hace unos días fui ascendido a 2 kup -comenta alegre, levantando el pulgar hacia sus amigos.

Otoko:- Eso es genial, Kim! -da un ligero puñetazo en el hombro del coreano.

Simone:- Felicidades Kim! -le da un abrazo amistoso- Lo que se me hace increible es que lo hayas logrado tan joven a pesar de lo estricto que es el Taekwondo, es decir, yo he practicado boxeo desde que recuerdo y en el boxeo no hay cinturones ni grados como en algunas artes marciales, no es tan simbólico como el Taekwondo o el Karate, pero te exigen una gran condición física.

Otoko:- Estás un poco equivocado, Simone... -se cruza de brazos mirando al suelo- Un cinturón representa el grado que obtienes en una arte marcial, pero eso no quiere decir que ya eres muy experto por tener un cinturón negro sólo por ejecutar perfectamente una técnica... Hasta un cinturón blanco te puede vencer si sabe lo que hace.

Kim:- Exacto... -voltea a ver a Simone- No asciendes de nivel en una arte marcial si no consigues dominar varios niveles.. Disciplina, paciencia, madurez y estrategia.

Simone:- Entiendo... Eso me recuerda... -voltea a ver a Otoko- Tú llevas años rechazando el cinturón negro, verdad?

Otoko:- Sí, y pienso que será así por unos años más... -mira al rubio con una mirada tranquila- Siento que aún no soy digno de portarlo, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me emociono, y no pienso ascender a cinturón negro hasta lograr controlar eso.

Unos segundos después entra Xian Tai y Yuko un poco agitados, ya que tuvieron que correr un poco para llegar a tiempo. Ambos se sientan junto a Otoko y sus amigos.

Xian:- What class is this? -saca la hoja y trata de leerla, pero debido a que ésta se encontraba en japonés, le era inútil leerla- Can you read this for me, please? -le acerca la hoja a la chica de pelo corto, quien la toma.

Yuko:- Okay -de un bolsillo de su saco saca unas gafas y se las pone- The last class was English, this is Biology, the next is Math, then Global Geography, then Physical Education, and ending that class will be lunchtime -le regresa la hoja al moreno y le sonrie- As I said before, we have the same classes together.

Xian Tai no prestó atención a la japonesa, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en la de Otoko, quien lo miraba muy serio, como si lo retara con la mirada.


	2. Capítulo 2- El encuentro ya es oficial

Xian:- What class is this?? -saca la hoja y trata de leerla, pero debido a que ésta se encontraba en japonés, le era inútil leerla- Can you read this for me, please?? -le acerca la hoja a la chica de pelo corto, quien la toma.

Yuko:- Okay -de un bolsillo de su saco saca unas gafas y se las pone- The last class was English, this is Biology, the next is Math, then Global Geography, then Physical Education, and ending that class will be lunchtime -le regresa la hoja al moreno y le sonrie- As I said before, we have the same classes together.

 _Xian Tai no prestó atención a la japonesa, ya que su mirada estaba enfocada en la de Otoko, quien lo miraba muy serio, como si lo retara con la mirada._

Simone:- Qué sucede Otoko?? -mira confundido al japonés, el cual parece no escuchar al rubio- Otoko??

Otoko:- **No aguanto las ganas...!!** -susurra un poco fuerte, mientras mantenía la mirada aún más serio- Quiero enfrentarlo lo más pronto posible!!

Kim:- **Sabes que ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para eso!** -exclama un poco bajo mirando serio al japonés, tratando de calmarlo- Puedes retarlo en la clase de Educación Física o en la hora del almuerzo, pero te meterás en problemas por pelear en clases!

Otoko:- E... Eso ya lo se... -murmura un poco molesto, cierra los ojos con un semblante serio, y le da la espalda al moreno- Como karateka, no puedo evitar las ganas de enfrentar a alguien que parece prometer mucho, recuerden que pasó lo mismo con ustedes hace unos años..

Xian:- _I think that guy wants something with me..._ -murmura en español apenas audible, mientras aparta la mirada del japones, pero seguía observando a la nada con el mismo semblante serio- _And I'm sure it's not good at all..._

Yuko:- Something wrong? -se acerca un poco al moreno, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Xian:- Nothing, don't worry... -agacha la cabeza mirando hacia sus manos, las cuales se encontraban sobre el escritorio y estaban un poco tensas- ( _He seemed to tell me something with his eyes, I'm not sure what it was..._ ) -pensaba serio sin moverse un centímetro.

 _Llega el profesor, o mejor dicho profesora. Se veía algo joven, su pelo era negro y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba gafas delgadas y a través de éstas se apreciaban unos ojos marrones, vestía un saco negro similar a los de las estudiantes, una camisa de cuello blanca debajo del saco, una falda larga y negra, y unas zapatillas negras y brillantes._

P. Ryukosei:- Buenos días... -toma un gis blanco y escribe su nombre en japonés sobre el pizarrón verde- Como habrán recordado ayer, mi nombre es Nagisa Ryukosei, y como sabrán, yo enseño Biología... -se ajusta las gafas y nota la presencia del moreno- Tú -señala a Xian Tai, quien la miraba sorprendido- Eres nuevo, verdad? Dinos tu nombre, si eres tan amable.

Yuko:- Disculpe, profesora Ryukosei -se pone de pie un poco nerviosa, hablando en japonés- Chuen-kun no sabe hablar japonés.

P. Ryukosei:- Uno, no hablaba contigo -la mira un poco molesta y dirige su mirada hacia el moreno- Y dos, no pregunté si sabía hablar japonés. Sólo necesito saber su nombre y ya está.

Xian:- _What did she say??_ -murmura hacia Yuko un poco confundido.

Yuko:- _She wants you to say what's your name..._ -murmura igual de bajo hacia Xian Tai y se sienta.

P. Ryukosei:- Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?? -usa un tono molesto, observando a los dos chicos- Te estás tardando.

Yuko:- _You must hurry_ -se sienta normal.

 _Xian Tai se pone de pie y camina en dirección al pizarrón, donde rápidamente escribe su nombre en caracteres chinos en 5 segundos, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en el aula, exceptuando a Otoko, a los amigos de éste, y a Yuko ya que en la clase pasada habían visto que escribía muy rápido_.

Xian:- M-Mi nombre es Chuen Xian Tai, mu-mundano.. -habla en japones un poco mal pronunciado, provocando que algunos se rieran levemente- Esto, mucho gusto.. -vuelve a hablar en japonés con mala pronunciación, haciendo que hubieran más chicos que se rieran de él, y los unicos que no se rieron fueron Otoko, Simone, Kim, y Yuko, ésta ultima sonriendo al chico tratando de animarlo.

P. Ryukosei:- El próximo que se ría de Chuen-kun, le voy a poner tanto trabajo que sus manos se le caerán! -comanda rudamente, haciendo que todos se callen; la profesora voltea a ver a Xian Tai, como si lo estuviera analizando- El japonés no es lo tuyo, verdad?? -habla en dicho idioma, tomando por sorpresa al moreno.

Xian:- C-Cierto... -contesta en el mismo idioma, mirando a la profesora un poco nervioso- Puedo sentarme ya?? No me gusta llamar la atención..

P. Ryukosei:- Claro -le sonríe al chico, y cuando éste finalmente se sienta, la profesora borra todo lo que se encontraba en el pizarrón- Bien, ahora les voy a dar una pequeña lección sobre algunos puntos débiles del cuerpo humano, que si bien no son mortales, sí pueden causar un gran dolor si se hacen correctamente. Si me entero que deciden usarlos para lastimar a alguien, yo misma los usaré en ustedes, mas otros más que no revelaré si quiero conservar mi trabajo.

 _La profesora estuvo un rato explicando ese tema, y usando un maniquí del cuerpo humano con algunas partes internas visibles, señalaba el sitio donde se encontraba cada punto, y explicando lo que pasaría si alguien recibe un ataque en ese sitio, mientras todos los estudiantes tomaban notas incluido Xian Tai el cual escribía todo lo que Yuko le decia. Después de terminar, explicó las funciones de algunos órganos y lo que pasaría si una persona no los tuviera._

P. Ryukosei:- La clase termina en unos minutos, pueden hablar sin hacer tanto ruido -habla en japonés, mientras saca un libro de lectura y procede a leerlo.

Xian:- Thanks for your help -le sonríe a Yuko.

Yuko:- No problem, I know how it feels like to study in a foreign country -le devuelve la sonrisa gentilmente, pero rápidamente se borra, observando algo que parecía estar detrás del moreno- Ku-Kurose-kun...

Otoko:- Hola Fuwa-san... -habla en japonés, sonriendo hacia Yuko- No te asustes, no eres la razón por la cual he venido hacia aquí -mira serio hacia Xian Tai.

Yuko:- Qué es lo que quieres?? -alza un poco la voz en japonés y se pone de pie con un semblante serio- No vengas a molestarlo!

Xian:- What's going on?? -se pone de pie y se da la vuelta, para tener a Otoko frente a frente, ambos mirándose con seriedad.

Otoko:- **Yo, Kurose Otoko, he venido a desafiarte, Chuen Xian Tai!!** -exclama en japonés alto y claro sin apartar la mirada del moreno; esas palabras atraen la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el aula, pero sorprendió a Yuko, a Simone y a Kim.

Xian:- Yo conozco las palabras que has dicho... -habla en japonés con poca fluidez, pero gracias a la seriedad en el rostro de Xian Tai, nadie se rió esta vez- **Yo acepto!!** -exclama fuerte, manteniendo la mirada seria. Los murmuros no tardaron en escucharse en todo el salón.

Yuko:- **Do you know what you're up against??** -exclama un poco seria hacia Xian Tai, mirándolo del mismo modo- Y tú no seas estúpido, Kurose-kun! **Ni siquiera lo conoces!!**

Otoko:- Gimnasio publico, hora del almuerzo... -se da la vuelta y regresa con sus amigos- **No me vayas a decepcionar...**

Xian:- ... -el moreno sólo se limita a observarlo con la misma seriedad de antes.

P. Ryukosei:- Chuen-kun, ven acá... -habla en español, cierra su libro y lo guarda mirando seria al moreno, el cual se acerca a la profesora- Tu pelea va a ser muy dificil, y si lo deseas puedo mover unos hilos para que entrenes hasta la hora del almuerzo ya que Kurose-kun te retó a esa hora.

Xian:- No-No creo que lo necesite... -contesta en el mismo idioma- Gracias, pero confío en mi entrenamiento y sé que estoy apto.

P. Ryukosei:- Entiendo... -se pone de pie y posa una mano en el hombro del moreno, sonriendo de medio lado- Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

Otoko:- Simone, tú entiendes Español e Inglés, verdad? -voltea a ver al rubio, y éste asiente- Dime qué tanto hablan.

Simone:- Ryukosei-sensei le ha ofrecido la oportunidad de prepararse, pero Chuen-kun la rechazó porque confía en sí mismo.. -se ajusta sus gafas mirando serio al moreno- Sinceramente no sé qué pensar...

Otoko:- Entiendo... -se acomoda el pelo, mirando serio a Xian Tai- ( _De verdad tienes tanta confianza, o no sabes quién soy yo??_ )

 _Finalmente la campana suena, y todos disponen a ir a la siguiente clase._


	3. Capítulo 3- El inicio de todo

_Después de que Otoko retara a Xian Tai, la clase finalmente termina, y todos disponen a marcharse a la próxima clase._ Yuko:- What a coincidence -se cruza de brazos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la siguiente clase, con Xian Tai al lado de ella- I have a fight, too.

Xian:- **Really??** -exclama sorpendido- Against whom are you gonna fight??

Yuko:- Against a stupid girl who thinks she's better than me... -mira seria hacia enfrente- I got bothered with that since Elementary school and yesterday she challenged me, but since on the first day of school no one should fight, I have to fight her today, and I think my fight will be before yours -le sonríe al moreno levantando su pulgar- Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, I used to get into fights before.

Xian:- Me too, and as I traveled to several countries, I had to fight and use the fighting styles of those countries -se cruza de brazos mirando hacia enfrente.

Yuko:- Oh, yeah! -exclama sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar algo- What fighting styles do you know??

Xian:- Thai Boxing, Wu Shu, and Wing Chun... -le sonríe a Yuko, quien lo miraba sorprendida- And also Boxing, Tae Kwon Do, and another fighting style that I use only when I drink energy drinks.

Yuko:- **A-Awesome!!** -exclama sorprendida hacia el moreno- **I'm sure you can beat Otoko!!**

Xian-Tai:- However, I don't know to run some movements of Tae Kwon Do -su mirada cambia a ser una seria- I mean, I know some movements of that fighting style, but I didn't depend so much on it as to practice them.

Yuko:- I got you... -le pone una mano en el hombro del moreno, y le sonríe a éste- Don't worry, I believe in you!

Xian:- Th-Thank you -le devuelve la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

 _De pronto unos gritos se escuchan fuera del edificio, y todos los presentes corren a ver que sucede._

Yuko:- Qué pasa?? -se acerca a una chica que al parecer había pasado por el lugar donde se escucharon los gritos, hablándole en japonés.

Chica:- Un chico de primer grado ha provocado a Takame-san y ahora están peleando! -exclama un poco asustada y sorprendida- **Alguien tiene que pararlos o ese chico va a acabar mal!!**

Xian:- It sounds like a fight, **I'll go to stop it!** -exclama serio y se dirige hacia donde se generaban los gritos.

Yuko:- No, wait!! -exclama alto, tratando de detener a Xian Tai, pero éste la ignora- **You'll get in trouble!**

 _Un grupo de chicos y chicas rodeaban a dos chicos, uno de apariencia robusta, de pelo corto y negro; y otro de apariencia promedio, de pelo medio largo y negro. El chico delgado parecía más lastimado que su oponente, quien parecía realmente furioso._

Takame:- A ver si con eso aprendes a no tropezarte conmigo... **Takame Shinsai!!** -exclama fuerte en japonés y pisa unos anteojos que se encontraban en el suelo, rompiéndolos al acto.

Chico 2:- **Idiota!!** -grita enojado y se ponía en pose de pelea.

 _En ese momento llega Xian Tai, y se pone enfrente del chico de primer grado, y éste último casi choca con la espalda del moreno. Al hacer esto, todos empiezan a murmurar mientras observaban lo que había hecho el extranjero._

Xian:- No hagas eso -habla en japonés mal fluido, y algunos se ríen, no por hablar mal, sino por confrontar a un chico que tenía toda la pinta de ser peligroso; el moreno y el chico robusto se veían fijamente, Xian Tai lo miraba sin temor y con calma, pero su oponente estaba muy furioso.

Takame:- **Quién te crees para meterte en los asuntos de los demas!??** -exclama molesto mientras acorta la distancia entre él y Xian Tai- **O es que quieres que me encargue de ti!?**

Xian:- Es inútil... -vuelve a hablar en japonés con poca fluidez, a la par que aparta al chico de primer grado dandole una oportunidad de huir, sin perder de vista al que tenía enfrente- Yo no hablo Japonés.

Takame:- **Él no se me escapa!!** -exclama con furia al notar que el chico japonés se iba del lugar.

 _El japonés robusto se disponía a ir tras él, pero una mano sostenía el saco de Takame, sorprendiendo a todos._

Xian:- Tú no te vas.. -comanda firmemente, con un semblante serio.

Takame:- **Sueltame!!** -grita furioso y se prepara para golpear.

 _El japonés lanza un puñetazo dirigido al costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Xian Tai, pero éste fue desviado por con una enorme facilidad y con una gran agilidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes._

Takame:- **Q-Qué?!!** -exclama sorprendido, al notar que no había golpeado a Xian Tai.

Xian:- Block while attacking; attack while blocking... -adelanta su brazo izquierdo con el puño ligeramente apretado y su otro brazo lo pone en una posición algo reducida del brazo derecho haciendo que su mano derecha esté a la distancia del antebrazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha la adelanta un poco y la pierna izquierda la dobla un poco; esa pose sorprende a los que estaban presenciando esa pelea y al mismo chico de tercer grado- **That's what Wing Chun is all about.**

Takame:- Con que sabes artes marciales?? -se pone en pose de ataque de boxeo, la cual consistía en tener los brazos a tal altura que permitiera que los puños cubrieran los costados del rostro pero con la diferencia de que el brazo izquierdo estaba un poco más adelante que el derecho, su pierna izquierda estaba más adelantada que la derecha, y la postura se encorva permitiendo mayor protección en los costados del cuerpo humano; todos empezaron a murmurar al ver a Xian Tai y a Takame a punto de pelear, y éste último suelta una ligera carcajada- **Hahaha, te destrozaré con mis golpes de boxeo!!**

 _En ese momento llega Yuko, y se sorprende al ver la pose de Xian Tai, ya que parecía verla de algún lado._

Yuko:- _He visto eso antes..._ -trata de recordar profundamente, y en unos instantes imágenes de unas películas le llegan a la cabeza- **_Wing Chun?!_**

Takame:- **Te voy a romper la cara!!** -rápidamente se pone enfrente de Xian Tai.

 _Takame lanza una ráfaga de golpes directos muy potentes, los cuáles eran dirigidos al rostro de Xian Tai, pero desviados fácilmente por el moreno, haciendo que los presentes quedaran atónitos. El agresor continúa lanzando directos, pero ahora eran una combinación de directos y curvos (los cuales se dirigían a los costados de la cabeza), y esta vez Xian Tai no los desvió, sino que deslizaba sus brazos por los de su oponente, logrando que la fuerza de los golpes del de tercero fuera transmitida a las manos del moreno, para finalmente golpear con esa fuerza en el rostro, pecho, abdomen, y costados del cuerpo. Todo eso ocurrió rápido que los que se encontraban enfrente apenas pudieron ver qué pasó. Takame detiene su ráfaga de golpes, y cae de espaldas inconsciente y con la nariz rota._

Xian:- I think you said your fighting style is better, well, let me tell you... -deshace su pose, mirando un poco decepcionado hacia su oponente- It's not the style, it's the one that uses it..

 _Se da la media vuelta para marcharse de la zona, e inmediatamente los murmuros no se hacen esperar. Un grupo de chicos levantan a Takame, y se lo llevan de ahí._

Yuko:- **Wh-What was that?!** -exclama sorprendida hacia Xian Tai- **You were too fast, I couldn't see all your movements!**

Xian:- It was Wing Chun, I learned it in China four years ago -le guiñe el ojo a la japonesa- We'll be late.

Yuko:- Y-Yeah... -mira sorprendida a Xian Tai, y luego dirige su mirada hacia Takame, quien aún seguía inconsciente- ( _Damn, Chuen-kun, **now you'll be in trouble...**_ )

 _Ambos disponen a marcharse a la siguiente clase, la cuál se encontraba a unos metros del sitio de la pelea. Al llegar al salón, lo primero que se nota es el silencio absoluto de parte de los estudiantes del salón de clases, quienes podrían estar hablando entre ellos pero no lo hacían, a pesar de que faltaban dos minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Otra cosa que se notaba era la seriedad que reinaba en todos, tratando de evitar mirar a Xian Tai por temor. Claro, la única excepción en todo eso era Simone, quién parecía ignorar a todos mirando perdidamente a la ventana con una expresión relajada._

Xian:- What's going on?? -mira un poco nervioso hacia Yuko- Everybody is quiet.

Yuko:- I think is because you just defeated Takame -camina hacia un par de asientos libres justo al lado de Simone, y se sienta en uno.

Xian:- And who was that guy? -se sienta al lado de Yuko- I mean, what does Takame do?

Yuko:- Takame is a boxing fighter that defeated every fighter in Japan years ago... -señala a Simone connuna sonrisa triunfante- But this guy right there defeated him ridiculously quick, and so did Kurose-kun, that's why he always gets into fights with guys even younger than him, like the guy you protected out there.

Xian:- **What a moron!** -exclama un poco molesto- Then why nobody does something about it??

Simone:- Takame is a fucking faggot -responde el rubio, con la vista aún hacia la ventana y con el mismo semblante relajado- When someone beats him, he sends his toy soldiers or kidnaps whoever defeated him, and then he punches him until he gets tired of it.

Yuko:- Yeah, and he's filthy rich... He would pay anybody, any amount of money, to make the other guy implore mercy. He may be stronger than almost everybody here in this school, but he's nothing but a rat with Kurose-kun and the others oh his side.

Xian:- That's what you meant with that "toy soldiers" part, right, Simone??

Simone:- Yes, and not -voltea a ver al moreno, y lo mira fijamente, ajustando sus gafas- He can get temporary pawns anywhere, but he has a small army on his service, and they are led by two elite guys selected for dangerous and tough opponents like Otoko, Kim, and me, led by a girl... A very dangerous girl.

Xian:- So it means that he's like a kind of yakuza, right? -se cruza de brazos y mira hacia abajo fijamente.

Simone:- He **IS** a yakuza, and you know what?? -su mirada se vuelve más seria- **I hope you're ready for what's coming.**

 _La clase de matemáticas comenzó, el maestro llega, hace que se presente Xian Tai, y después de eso empieza a poner algunos cálculos en el pizarrón, haciendo que algunos pasen al frente para resolverlos. El profesor explica cómo hacer correctamente esa clase de ejercicios, y unos minutos después la campana suena, anunciando el final de la tercera clase._

Yuko:- So, what are you gonna do about it?

Xian:- About that guy and his army? -se cruza de brazos- If they want a fight, then I'll give them a fight.

Yuko:- Hey, but do you even know what those three elite guys can do?? -voltea a ver a Xian Tai preocupada- One of them was a Boxing Champion in America and Russia, and the other one is a Capoeira master from Brazil, they're the best in their tier!

Xian:- And what about the other one?

Yuko:- I don't know that much about her, I only know that she's way much stronger than the others, and that she's not Japanese.

Xian:- And what about her fighting style?? Do you know something about it? -mira intrigado hacia la japonesa, esperando una respuesta.

Yuko:- I'm sorry, that's all I know... -levanta los hombros y da un leve suspiro- I think the only one who maybe knows about it is Kurose-kun, but he doesn't know either English or Spanish, and our relationship is not good, so we don't want to talk each other.

Xian:- Damn it... -baja la mirada decepcionado- If I could speak Japanese...

Yuko:- Hold on, **I've got an idea!** -exclama contenta y se para frente al moreno.


	4. Capítulo 4- Al parecer ya vienen

Xian:- Damn it... -baja la mirada decepcionado- If I could speak Japanese...

Yuko:- Hold on, I've got an idea! -exclama contenta y se para frente al moreno- I will teach you Japanese, but you will teach me martial arts! -le sonríe a Xian Tai con una sonrisa de medio lado y le levanta el pulgar- It's a good deal, isn't it??

Xian:- Well, yes it is, but... -se cruza de brazos y observa a Yuko un poco serio- You know martial arts already, don't you?

Yuko:- **Of course I do!** -observa fijamente al moreno con toda la determinación del mundo- I know Karate and a few boxing moves, but I'm very interested in Muay Thai.

Xian:- Well... -baja la mirada y sonríe de medio lado- I'll teach you Muay Thai then, but I will if you teach me how to speak Japanese... Alright?? -le acerca la mano a la japonesa mientras le sonreía gentilmente.

Yuko:- **Alright!!** -estrecha su mano con la del moreno, y ambos se quedan unos segundos viéndose fijo, hasta que la japonesa se sorprende al notar que no había casi nadie en los pasillos- **Damn, we'll be late!!**

 _En seguida Yuko jala a Xian Tai de la mano y llegan a la siguiente clase, justo segundos antes de que la clase iniciara. Después de haber llegado, el maestro se presenta y al terminar hace que Xian Tai se presente con la ayuda de Yuko._

Xian:- Ho-Hola... -habla timidamente con la cara un poco sonrojada, y hablando el japonés mal fluido- Mi nombre es Chuen Xian Tai, gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.. -se inclina un poco hacia sus compañeros.

Chico 1:- Qué no fue este extranjero quien derrotó a Takame-san?? -un chico japonés le comenta a otro chico que se encontraba al lado de él.

Chico 2:- Sí! Ahora que lo dices, es él! -responde el otro chico con sorpresa- **Oh dios, no sabe en lo que se ha metido!**

 _En seguida los murmuros acerca de Xian Tai no se hacen esperar; algunos comentaban lo increíblemente fuerte y veloz que fue al dejar fuera de combate a Takame Shinsai, otros tantos comentaban que había cometido un grave error, unos cuantos pedían que Xian Tai fuera llevado a la oficina y unos pocos como Yuko y Kim, el amigo de Otoko, permanecieron callados. Al pasar unos segundos, el profesor, quien era algo mayor, tenía aspecto de ser asiático pero no japonés, y que vestía con un traje negro con una camisa blanca por debajo de éste y el pelo lo tenía peinado hacia un lado, se pone de pie y da un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, el cual era de aluminio y que gracias al golpe logró que se formara una imperfección en el área del impacto. Dicho golpe provocó un fuerte sonido que hace que todos (exceptuando a Yuko y Kim) se callen de repente. También ayudó el semblante del maestro._

P. Yoshiba:- He sido un profesor certificado desde hace casi 45 años, y nunca he permitido esa clase de comportamiento hacia algún alumno mío, importando poco si le partió la cara a un maldito Yakuza o a un policía!! -exclama el profesor en japonés, mirando molesto hacia todos, saltándose a Yuko y a Kim; dirige su mirada hacia Xian Tai, el cuál estaba callado- Chuen Xian Tai...

Xian:- Sí?? -se acerca al profesor hablando en chino, ya que escuchó el acento en su nombre.

P. Yoshiba:- Es verdad lo que dicen tus compañeros?? -le habla en chino a Xian Tai, sorprendiendo al moreno- Tú fuiste el que atacó a Takame Shinsai??

Xian:- Ehh, pues... -se lleva la mano a la nuca, con una mirada un poco preocupada, hablando en chino- Pues sí, pero lo hice porque él estaba golpeando a otro tipo más chico que él, y no tuve de otra mas que proteger y calmar a ese sujeto, de no haberlo hecho, toda la motivación en mi entrenamiento hubiera sido en vano.

P. Yoshiba:- Bueno, tus razones son comprensibles, e igual ya se lo merecía... -da un suspiro mientras su expresión cambia a una aliviada- Había recibido un reporte de alguien que había atacado a Takame, seguido de otro reporte del ataque hacia un chico de primer grado, pero ya veo que fuiste tú el que venció a Takame, el cual había golpeado al chico de primer grado...

Xian:- Exacto, así fue como pasó todo -suelta un gran suspiro con un semblante más tranquilo- Me gustaría que tratara de solucionar eso -le sonríe de medio lado al maestro.

P. Yoshiba:- Claro, no te preocupes -le levanta el pulgar y le sonríe- Por si acaso, deberías prepararte...

 _Xian Tai se sienta en un asiento vacío detrás de Yuko con un semblante confundido gracias a lo último que el profesor dijo._

Yuko:- What did he say?? -le susurra al moreno preocupada.

Xian-Tai:- Nothing, everything is okay! -le susurra igual de bajo con una sonrisa y le levanta el pulgar.

 _El profesor Yoshiba procede a iniciar su clase, contando un poco sobre los sucesos que dieron pie a la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial._

P. Yoshiba:- Bien, ahora sabiendo todo eso, voy a contarles algo interesante.. -se levanta de su asiento y procede a pararse enfrente del pizarrón, lugar donde todos pueden verlo- Es sabido que Donald Trump ha asumido la presidencia en Estados Unidos, cierto? Que va a deportar a todos los indocumentados, va a hacer un muro aparentemente impenetrable... Pues, en mi opinión, ese tipo no me parece apto para la presidencia. El día de ayer, 6 de abril del presente año, Estados Unidos lanza un ataque a Siria porque en dicho país hubo un atentado con armas biológicas.. Claro, porque lo más lógico es atacar un país extranjero que provocó un ataque en su mismo territorio, no?? -usa un tono sarcástico, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase se rieran, exceptuando a Kim, Yuko y Xian Tai (éste último porque apenas entendía pocas cosas)- Y también parece que las cosas entre Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos no es nada buena, incluyendo la relación de éste ultimo con Rusia. Así que puede que dentro de nada vaya a iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, o quién sabe, quizás ya inició... -se cruza de brazos con una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa de medio lado- Si Japón se llega a involucrar o algún pais nos invade, tendremos que prepararnos, tanto para defender como para atacar..

 _La campana suena, y todos salen del salón hacia la siguiente clase._

Yuko:- Are you gonna practice?? -camina al lado de Xian Tai.

Xian:- Oh, I forgot this next period is Physical Education -voltea a ver a la japonesa con una sonrisa- I will teach you some basic moves.

Yuko:- **Perfect!!** -toma a Xian Tai de la mano y empiezan a correr hacia uno de los gimnasios del instituto- **Then follow me!**

 _Yuko y Xian Tai recorren casi toda la escuela para poder llegar al gimnasio donde se daba la siguiente clase. Después de casi 2 minutos logran llegar._

Xian:- **Wow!** -exclama sonrojado mirando a Yuko con una sonrisa- You're so energetic!

Yuko:- You... You too! -habla pausado ya que trataba de normalizar su respiración- But... you don't look tired as.. me!

Xian:- That's because it was nothing -habla más calmado y se lleva las manos a la cintura.

 _Entra un profesor de apariencia joven pero no tanto como una persona de 30 años. Tenía el pelo rapado, vestía unas ropas deportivas negras y llevaba un cuaderno en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Enseguida todos los que se encontraban presentes forman una linea recta._

Coach Toyamoto:- Mi nombre es Toyamoto Izuke, y yo voy a sustituir al profesor que asistió ayer debido a que sufre algunas complicaciones en la salud, y hasta que logre mejorar yo estaré aquí -comanda con una voz ruda, pero enseguida nota algo familiar en el moreno y lo señala- A ver, dime tu nombre.

Xian:- Chuen Xian Tai, Toyamoto-sensei -habla con acento japonés mal fluido, haciendo que unos cuántos se rieran.

P. Toyamoto:- Paso al frente -comanda bruscamente, haciendo que el moreno diera un paso al frente casi por instinto.

 _El profesor camina alrededor de Xian Tai, analizando al moreno. Después de un minuto, se detiene enfrente del chico._

P. Toyamoto:- **Fuiste tú??** -exclama en japonés, mirando serio a Xian Tai.

Xian:- S-Sí.. -habla en japonés, mirando confundido al profesor.

P. Toyamoto:- Bien, quiero a todos haciendo 2 vueltas seguidas a la cancha! -comanda a los demás, y éstos obedecen; segundos después voltea a ver al moreno y se acerca a él- Más te vale que me escuches atentamente, porque no lo repetiré, entendido??

Xian:- Ehh... -mira nervioso al maestro y voltea a todos lados buscando a Yuko- Ehh... Ummm...

Yuko:- Do you need help, Chuen-kun??-se acerca a donde Xian Tai.

Xian:- Y-Yes, please -le sonríe apenado a la japonesa.

Yuko:- Toyamoto-sensei, Chuen-kun no entiende japonés, podría decirme lo que le dijo para yo traducirlo?? -voltea a ver al profesor.

P. Toyamoto:- Dile que se prepare, escuché a Takame Shinsai hablando por teléfono, mencionando a un tal Chuen Xian Tai, quien resultó ser éste chico -apoya una de sus manos en un hombro del moreno- Creo que la llamada era para sus soldados, y de ser así, llegarán aquí pronto, incluidos los Tres Élite... -mira serio a Yuko y a Xian Tai, y procede a sentarse en una silla cerca de la entrada del gimnasio.

Yuko:- Chuen-kun... -mira serio al moreno- Takame's soldiers are coming for you.

Xian:- Oh! -suspira tranquilo con una sonrisa- I thought the principal was gonna expel me for fighting, thank you! -procede a marcharse para calentar un poco, pero es detenido por Yuko.

Yuko:- You just don't get it, don't you? **HIS WHOLE ARMY IS COMING TO THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!!** More than 40 men are coming for you, including their leaders!!

Xian:- I fought against twenty gangsters a few days ago, so it will be nothing! -le sonríe de medio lado a la japonesa, quien se sorprende- Now, let's forget about it, finish those two laps and then I'll train you!

 _Medio minuto les tomó a ambos chicos dar las dos vueltas alrededor de la cancha, la cual era una cancha real de baloncesto, dejando sorprendidos a varios, entre ellos al profesor._

Xian:- **That was easy!** -exclama con un tono animado mientras hacía algunos estiramientos- What a good warm up!

Yuko:- **I agree!** -hace los mismos estiramientos que el moreno- So, what will we learn today??

Xian:- I'll teach you how to attack and block, but first I need to know what fighting style your opponent uses -se arremanga las mangas de su camisa.

Yuko:- Karate, I guess.. -se lleva una mano a su barbilla mirando al suelo intrigada- And random punches. Using a fighting style is not for her, she depends much on her strength.


	5. Capítulo 5- Práctica antes de la pelea

Xian:- That was easy! -exclama con un tono animado mientras hacía algunos estiramientos- What a good warm up!

Yuko:- I agree! -hace los mismos estiramientos que el moreno- So, what will we learn today??

Xian:- I'll teach you how to attack and block, but first I need to know what fighting style your opponent uses -se arremanga las mangas de su camisa.

Yuko:- Karate, I guess.. -se lleva una mano a su barbilla mirando al suelo intrigada- And random punches. Using a fighting style is not for her, she depends much on her strength.

Xian:- Random punches... Got it -se pone en pose de pelea similar a la del boxeo, pero con diferencias como los puños, los cuales se encontraban a la altura de los ojos, manteniendo los hombros de frente y en alto, y el mentón casi tocando el pecho, los antebrazos estaban en posición vertical y paralelos en el ancho de los hombros, la cadera se encontraba de frente al contrincante y los pies estaban a la distancia de los hombros y semiflexionadas.

Yuko:- Wow! -se sorprende al ver la pose del moreno- You-You look awesome!

Xian:- Now, throw me a hook to my head -da un paso hacia la chica.

Yuko:- Ok! -se pone en pose de pelea del boxeo y lanza un gancho con su derecha directo al costado izquierdo de Xian Tai, pero justo antes de impactar, el moreno sube su brazo izquierdo, logrando que el golpe de Yuko impactara en el brazo, y velozmente lanza un golpe recto hacia el rostro de la japonesa, pero éste se detiene a unos centimetros antes de impactar- **Kyaa!!** -se sorprende rapidamente y cae hacia atrás, mirando asombrada a su mano derecha- I-I thought I hitted you!!

Xian:- You're strong, but you didn't hit me -señala su codo izquierdo- You hitted my elbow -le sonríe a la japonesa, deshace su postura y le acerca su mano a Yuko para que se levante- Are you okay?

Yuko:- Ye-yes... -toma la mano de Xian Tai y se levanta- Teach me that, please!

Xian:- Okay... First, do the Boxing position -se pone en la posición natural del boxeo.

Yuko:- Like this?? -se pone en la misma posición, pero se veía muy tosca, cosa que Xian Tai notó al instante.

Xian:- Take it easy, that's important -se acerca a ella y le toca los biceps, notando que estaban rígidos- If you go and fight with that rigidity, you'll feel very heavy and tired and you'll not be able to move quickly.

Yuko:- Got it -vuelve a ponerse en la posición de pelea de boxeo, pero ahora lo hace más suavemente- Wow, so that's why I got tired faster! -le sonríe a Xian Tai contenta- What's next??

Xian:- Put your fists at the level of your eyes, keep your shoulders front and high, and the chin almost touching your chest, your forearms have to be upright and parallel with the width of your shoulders, your hip facing the opponent and your feet at shoulder width and slightly flexed -se vuelve a poner en la pose, haciendo todo lo que había dicho lenta y relajadamente- Got it?

Yuko:- Yes -se pone en la pose del boxeo y levanta sus puños a la altura de sus ojos, adelanta sus hombros, con el izquierdo estando más adelantado, y baja su cabeza un poco, gira su cadera un poco para que el costado izquierdo quede más enfrente y flexiona sus pies- Wow, now I feel hard.

Xian:- Yeah, it happens but it's good, and if you apply force, you will harden more -le levanta el pulgar a la chica, sonriendo de lado- Now I'll teach you how to protect...

 _El profesor Toyamoto se encontraba sentado en la silla cerca de la entrada del gimnasio, observando calladamente cómo Xian Tai le enseñaba a Yuko la forma en la que él se defendió del puñetazo de la japonesa._

P. Toyamoto:- ( _Chuen Xian Tai..._ ) -pensaba el profesor, mirando serio al moreno- ( _No parece temerle a un Yakuza... Es... Un chico interesante..._ )

 ** _Poco más de media hora después..._**

 _Xian Tai y Yuko se encontraban sudando un poco. El moreno seguía vistiendo la misma ropa, pero se había quitado su camisa de manga larga, vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada, marcando su musculatura y dejando ver algunas cicatrices por casi todas las zonas visibles de su piel; Yuko igual se había quitado el saco negro y su camisa blanca, dejando solamente una camiseta negra con mangas cortas, y cambió su falda por unos holgados pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las rodillas, y lo mismo hizo con sus zapatillas, calzando unos tenis deportivos rojos. Ambos chicos estaban sudando y se veían algo agotados, ya que Xian Tai pasó media clase enseñando a Yuko y la otra mitad la usaron para practicar y corregir._

Xian:- You're so good, you learn so fast! -exclama emocionado hacia la japonesa, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Yuko:- For real? -se sorprende y se señala a si misma, ligeramente sonrojada- **Do you think I'm good??**

Xian:- **Yes, you are!** -le levanta el pulgar y le guiña el ojo- You're stronger than many men I fought!

Yuko:- Thank you, sensei! -se arrodilla y empieza a hacer reverencias enfrente de Xian Tai.

Xian:- Stop, I don't want to attract attention! -se sonroja ligeramente y levanta a Yuko- Let's get ready, I think it's almost time for us to fight.

Yuko:- Yes! -mira al moreno con determinación y le sonrie de medio lado.

P. Toyamoto:- Aquí tienen -el profesor les da una botella de bebida hidratante a cada uno- Les ayudará para reponer energías.

Xian:- Gra... Gracias -habla en japonés y le sonríe al profesor y éste le responde levantando el pulgar. Inmediatamente procede a beber.

Yuko:- Muchas gracias, Toyamoto-sensei -le sonríe al mencionado y bebe la bebida.

P. Toyamoto:- De nada, y buena suerte a ambos -da media vuelta y se marcha a la oficina del gimnasio.

 _La campana suena, anunciando la hora del almuerzo._

Xian:- It's about time -la mira con determinación y le acerca su puño cerrado- I'll watch your fight, so do your best, Yuko.

Yuko:- I'll watch yours, too -le sonríe de medio lado y choca su puño con el de Xian-Tai- Good luck, Chuen-kun.


	6. Capítulo 6- La Pelea De Yuko

_Xian Tai y Yuko salen de uno de los dos gimnasios del instituto, y se sorprenden al ver que habían muchos estudiantes y profesores que se dirigían al otro gimnasio_.

Xian:- **I had no idea that so many people would be there!** -exclama sorprendido.

Yuko:- **Me neither!** -exclama igual de sorprendida- But I think the reason is because it's the first fight in this year.

Xian:- We must hurry! -ambos se marchan corriendo entre las personas.

 _Al correr por algunos segundos, se encuentran a Otoko, y Simone reunidos cerca de la entrada a los vestidores, y se veían calmados, conversando sobre cosas que Xian Tai no entendía. Los chicos no notaron la presencia del moreno y de Yuko, por lo que inmediatamente ambos entran a los vestidores._

Yuko:- Well, you said you'll fight with your clothes, right? Then you can wait for your fight out there... I'll change my clothes, **so go out there and watch how I kick her ass!** -le exclama al moreno animadamente y le guiña un ojo.

Xian:- Sure! -le sonríe de medio lado y se da la vuelta- Buena suerte!

 ** _Unos minutos después.._**

 _Xian Tai se encontraba en una de las bancas donde se sentaban los próximos combatientes a esperar su turno. A su lado estaba Simone, pero sin sus gafas, sin saco, y con unos vendajes rojos en las dos manos hasta las muñecas. Simone tenía una camisa de manga larga igual a la de Xian Tai, pero con una corbata, lo que le daba un toque más maduro y formal. Frente a ellos se encontraba un gran tatami, y detrás de ellos se encontraban las gradas, donde habían muchas personas conversando entre ellas o animando a los que iban a combatir, por lo que habia un gran ruido._

Xian:- **This will be awesome!!** -exclama animado hacia el rubio, pero éste parecía no escucharlo ya que murmuraba algo incomprensible- Excuse me, are you..? -se acerca a Simone para escuchar lo que dice.

Simone:- **_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him..._** -murmura muy bajo, como si estuviera meditando, sin notar a Xian Tai.

Xian:- ( _This guy makes me nervous..._ ) -se cruza de brazos mientras lo mira serio.

 _Un japonés vestido elegantemente se acerca al centro del tatami, con un micrófono en una mano y unos papeles en la otra. Al pararse sobre el tatami, la gente empezó a guardar silencio poco a poco._

Presentador:- **BUENOS DÍAS, MAESTROS Y ALUMNOS!!** -exclama alto por el micrófono en japonés, haciendo que el público grite animado- **ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON LOS COMBATES DEL DÍA DE HOY!!**

Yuko:- Sorry, I was late! -llega apresurada a donde estaba Xian Tai y se para frente al asiento al lado del moreno. Vestía una camiseta roja, una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, los mismos tenis, y unos guantes de MMA.

Xian:- It will start, right??

Yuko:- **Yeah!** -se pone de pie y hace unos pequeños estiramientos.

Presentador:- **EL COMBATE DE APERTURA SERÁ ENTRE FUWA YUKO, DE ONCEAVO GRADO!!** -la señala con los papeles, y un reflector de luz le apunta a ella, haciendo que algunos chicos la animen a todo pulmón y que reciba fuertes aplausos por la mayoría de maestros- **Y MUZANO REI, DE ONCEAVO GRADO!!**

 _El presentador apunta a una chica de pelo negro, rizado y largo que tenía aspecto de una verdadera atleta, y se pone de pie, demostrando ser más alta que la misma Yuko. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, unos tenis blancos, y unos guantes sin dedos rojos. Parte del público la anima y le aplaude. Ambas chicas caminan hacia el presentador._

Presentador:- **LA RAZÓN DE ESTA PELEA ES PORQUE FUWA-SAN VINO DE AMÉRICA CON MUY POCOS CONOCIMIENTOS DEL IDIOMA JAPONÉS, Y MUZANO-SAN HA ESTADO BURLANDOSE DE ELLA DESDE CUARTO GRADO, Y FUWA-SAN YA NO PUDO TOLERARLO MAS, ES POR ESO QUE HOY ESTAMOS AQUI!!!** -exclama alto y hace que el publico las anime a ambas- ALGUNAS PALABRAS QUE QUIERAN DECIRSE?? -les acerca el micrófono a ambas, y Rei lo toma primero.

Rei:- **Voy a destrozar tu cara de niña bonita, aquí y ahora!** -habla en japonés con un tono rudo, haciendo que todos murmuren entre sí. Sin darse cuenta, Yuko le arrebata el micrófono.

Yuko:- Eso está por verse -la mira fijamente y le sonríe de medio lado, y el público empieza a animarla. Le devuelve el micrófono al presentador.

Presentador:- **QUÉ PALABRAS, Y SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR...** -se retira del centro del tatami, y ambas chicas se alejan del centro.

Xian:- **Don't use a lot of strength or you could kill her!** -alza la voz hacia la japonesa, y ella le levanta el pulgar.

Presentador:- **QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!!!**

 _El público estalla en aplausos y ánimos, y ambas chicas se ponen en pose de pelea. Rei lo hace en la tipica pose de pelea del boxeo, pero Yuko lo hace en la pose del Muay Thai, sorprendiendo a todos._

Rei:- Qué clase de estilo es ese?? -se acerca lentamente, sin despegar la vista de la japonesa.

Yuko:- **Muay Thai, mediocre!** -se acerca igual de lento, y levanta la guardia.

Presentador:- **ESTOY VIENDO BIEN? FUWA YUKO HA DESHECHO SU GUARDIA!** -exclama alto por el micrófono- **QUÉ PLANEA HACER??**

Rei:- **No me subestimes!** Puede que te hayas hecho más fuerte y me hayas superado, pero yo también me hice más fuerte con los años! -se acerca velozmente y lanza un fuerte gancho de derecha a las costillas del lado izquierdo de Yuko, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Yuko apenas se quejó ligeramente y que muy apenas se había movido.

Yuko:- **Uff!** Sí que golpeas fuerte! -alza la voz con una sonrisa de medio lado- A ver, prueba con una patada!

Rei:- **Cállate!!** -exclama enojada y da un paso hacia atrás.

 _Rei hace lo que dijo Yuko, y le lanza una potente patada dirigida a la misma zona, pero Yuko fue más rápida y logró bajar la pierna de Rei con un manotazo izquierdo y rapidamente lanza una poderosa patada derecha desde abajo hasta las costillas del lado izquierdo de la chica alta, haciendo que se queje fuertemente del dolor y que baje la guardia._

Yuko:- **Así te quería!** -da un paso hacia enfrente y lanza un codazo dirigido al pecho, y éste impacta con tanta fuerza que le saca el aire a Rei, y velozmente levanta el puño, logrando que éste impacte directamente en la nariz de Rei, y ella se queja fuertemente.

Presentador:- **VAYA BRUTAL MODO DE PELEAR!! UNA TÉCNICA QUE JAMÁS HABIA VISTO POR ESTOS LUGARES, SERÁ ESTE EL FIN DE MUZANO REI?!!**

Rei:- **Gahhh!!** -se toca la nariz, tratando de detener el sangrado- **Pagarás por esto!!** -se pone en pose de pelea y se acerca a Yuko.

Yuko:- **Imposible que me ganes!!** -se pone en pose de pelea, esperando algún ataque de Rei.

 _Rei lanza un golpe curvo dirigido al costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Yuko, pero Yuko fue más rápida y se protege justo como Xian Tai hizo, pero Yuko dejó una pequeña apertura que, al final, hizo que recibiera el golpe de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que se queje y que se tambalee un poco._

Xian:- _Shoot!_ -murmura un poco alto, viendo serio a Yuko- _I forgot to teach her that move preperly!_

Yuko:- _Qué ha pasado?!_ -se vuelve a poner en la pose de pelea de Muay Thai, mirando seriamente hacia su brazo izquierdo- _Hice lo que Chuen-kun hizo, entonces qué salió mal??_

 _Casi de inmediato, Rei toma impulso para soltar un potente Upper Cut que impacta en el abdomen de Yuko, sacándole el aire y provocándole un intenso dolor. Luego de eso, Rei repite el mismo ataque provocando aún más daño. Y después continúa lanzando cerca de diez golpes más en la misma zona, haciendo que Yuko escupiera un poco de saliva. Después de castigar a Yuko, Rei la toma del cabello haciendo que se quejara, pero la japonesa de pelo corto dejó de hacerlo al recibir un golpe muy fuerte dirigido al mentón que la tira al suelo._

Presentador:- **ESOS HAN SIDO UNOS ATAQUES MUY DEVASTADORES! LA PELEA HA DADO UN GIRO INESPERADO! MUZANO-SAN SERÁ LA QUE GANE AL FINAL??**

Yuko:- ( ** _Oh por dios!! Me cuesta respirar_** ) -piensa a la vez que lanza unos quejidos acompañados de su respiración volviéndose profunda- ( _Me duele, **pero no puedo darme por vencida!**_ )

Xian:- **Yuko!!** -grita sorprendido y asustado a la vez ya que la japonesa estaba sentada sin moverse- Are you okay?!

Yuko:- Heh, **it-it was no.. Nothing!** -se logra poner de pie lentamente, aún respirando profundamente.

Rei:- Jeje.. -da unos pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar, y sonríe de medio lado- Te dejé atontada, o tienes miedo??

Yuko:- Yo no te tengo... -normaliza un poco su respiración, formándose una mirada muy intensa enfocada en Rei- **No te tengo miedo!** -se enoja y aprieta más sus puños, limpiando un poco de sangre que recorría sus labios- **Ya no más!!**

 _Yuko se acerca a Rei, tomándola por sorpresa, y al estar cerca, la ataca con un fuerte puñetazo izquierdo, pero fue anticipado por la mano derecha de Rei. Después de ese puñetazo, lanza otro puñetazo aún más potente, pero también terminó como el anterior. Rei, en un intento de querer la ventaja, la toma por sorpresa agarrando el puño del último golpe que detuvo, la jala hacia ella, y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas_.

Yuko:- **No me vas a ganar!!** -trata de soltarse del agarrez pero no lo logra.

Rei:- **Eso lo veremos!** -pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Yuko para poder entrelazar sus propias manos en el cuello de Yuko, haciendo otro tipo de agarre, y cortandole la respiración poco a poco

 _Rei se deja caer hacia enfrente, pero Yuko se llevó la peor parte ya que básicamente le sirvió como amortigüador a la japonesa de pelo largo. Segundos después de haberse dejado caer, Rei se sube en el abdomen de Yuko, y desde ahí empieza a castigarla con varios golpes devastadores, provocandole fuertes quejidos y sangrados en la nariz y la boca a la japonesa de pelo corto, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar el enojo en Yuko y, como instinto,_ _conecta un fuerte puñetazo derecho al rostro, que hace que Rei grite de dolor y se quite de su cuerpo debido a la fuerza._

Rei:- **Gahhhh!!!** -se toca la nariz con un semblante de ira, y se pone de pie.

Yuko:- Hupp!! -se pone de pie con un salto, y se limpia la sangre que brotaba de sus labios y nariz- Te volviste fuerte, sí, pero te sigue faltando algo que yo tengo de sobra, y eso es **aguante**...

Rei:- Grrrrr!! -se enfurece y aprieta sus puños- **Esta vez sí acabaré contigo!!**

 _Rei corre hacia Yuko, y al arcercarse lo suficiente, la ataca con un puñetazo derecho que iba dirigido al rostro de Yuko, pero ésta última lo esquivó, y la atacó con un potente puñetazo izquierdo, un puñetazo derecho, y finalmente en un devastador par de golpes con los codos de lado a lado, impactando inevitablemente en el rostro de Rei. La chica, al recibir los golpes, se quejó muy fuerte por los golpes recibidos, y ahora su nariz sangraba más._

Presentador:- **LA COMBINACIÓN DE GOLPES DE LOS BOXEADORES, PERO MÁS BRUTAL!!** -exclama emocionado cuando Yuko terminó sus ataques- **FUWA-SAN PODRÁ ESTAR HERIDA, PERO SU FUERZA Y VELOCIDAD NO HAN DISMINUIDO EN LO ABSOLUTO!**

Rei:- **G-GAAAAHH!!** -se queja fuertemente mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie- **CU... CUANDO TE VOLVISTE... ASÍ DE FUERTE??!**

Yuko:- **Cuando empezaste a molestarme!!** -lanza un fuerte rodillazo, que impacta en el abdomen de Rei, acabando con ella- Tú te lo buscaste..

Rei:- **Hahhhh... Haahh..** -se arrodilla y con una mano se sostiene mientras que con la otra se acaricia el abdomen, mientras una expresión de dolor e ira resaltaba en su rostro- ME... ME RINDO...

Presentador:- **VAYA COMBATE MÁS ESPECTACULAR ENTRE DOS CHICAS!! LA GANADORA ES FUWA YUKO, DE ONCEAVO GRADO!!** -la señala con los papeles, y todo el público le aplaude y le anima a todo pulmón.

Yuko:- **Genial!!** -se aleja del tatami y corre animada hacia Xian Tai y Simone, quienes le aplaudían y le sonreían.

Xian:- **You're awesome!!** -le continúa aplaudiendo y la mira a los ojos- You're so strong, you finished her!

Yuko:- I may be strong, but I lack some technique.. -se limpia un poco de sangre con una mueca de dolor- Damn, that hurted..

Simone:- That's true, and who taught you that fighting style?? -se acerca a la japonesa cruzado de brazos.

Yuko:- Chuen-kun, he's my sensei -posa una mano en el hombro del moreno, y le sonríe al rubio.

Simone:- Wow, so you learned it in Thailand, right? -dirige su mirada a Xian Tai- I've heard a lot about that martial art, but I didn't thought that I would see it in action.

Xian:- Well, I learned something that has more violence, so I taught her basic things -se lleva una mano a la nuca- I knew she was too strong, but I see she's way much stronger.. -le acerca una mano a Simone y lo mira fijamente- We didn't meet properly, I'm Xian Tai Chuen.

Simone:- I'm Simone Smith, nice to meet you -estrecha su mano con la del moreno y le sonríe de medio lado.

Presentador:- **EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DE HOY SERÁ ENTRE SMITH SIMONE DE ONCEAVO GRADO CONTRA LO TANG DE DOCEAVO GRADO!!** -exclama por el micrófono y el público empieza a gritar el apellido de ambos mencionados.

Simone:- Well, now it's my turn -choca sus puños y su mirada se vuelve seria.


End file.
